Coatmon
"..." - Various Coatmon is a unique stuffed animal that appears seated next to Chadwick Jones in every episode of Chadwick Jones Presents. Despite never speaking and only once seen moving of his own will, he was integral to the plot of Season 1 and the defeat of The Meddler. As of the end of Season 2, he has been revealed to be manipulating everyone for some unknown purpose. Overview Appearance Coatmon is a stuffed replica of a hammerhead shark in a blue coat. The front of him is a dull white and his back is grey. He has dark, beady eyes positioned on the sides of his head and an iconic blue, toothless mouth that is downturned in an upside-down smile. His coat is covered in zippers and velcro, attaching itself to his neck and flowing down the rest of his legless and armless body like a robe. Personality Coatmon's personality is very mysterious and somewhat vague. He seems to have a personal connection with Chadwick, since there have been very few scenes where the two have been seen without each other. However, the specifics of their relationship is completely unknown, as most of the time Chadwick will not even acknowledge his existence. This is due to a type of mind control that was affecting everyone which was only revealed after Chadwick transformed into a Super Saiyan. He spends most of his time sitting next to Chadwick, staring into space. Biography Chadwick Jones Presents Season 1 Throughout the duration of Season 1, Coatmon was seated in a brown chair to the left of Chadwick. Interestingly, his position in the frame is that of a co-star, despite the fact that he never says a word or contributes to the reviews. At the end of the Octopus 2 review, Chadwick threw Coatmon at the disguised Meddler in order to prevent him from forcing more movie reviews. Coatmon succeeded in destroying his voice changing mask, revealing his true character. At the end of the Beneath the Mississippi review, Coatmon follows Chadwick and the Meddler into the Meddler's Ship. While The Meddler was distracted with taunting Chadwick, Coatmon snuck up behind him and bit his posterior. This caused The Meddler to shriek in pain and run around the control room in panic, eventually removing Coatmon and accidentally falling out the door into space. Season 2 Coatmon's role was heavily diminished for most of Season 2, despite not having a very large role in the first place. Chadwick Jones became the center of the frame with Coatmon seated to his left on a wooden chair. In the Season 2 Intro, he is tied to his chair next to Chadwick, to be released by the first review. During The Point review Chadwick mentions having concentration problems and the camera zooms in on him. However, his diminished role is completely turned around at the end of the Dragon Ball Lookback: Episode 8, where Chadwick's transformation into a Super Saiyan allows him to notice a few oddities about Coatmon. From all appearances, it seems that Coatmon has been using a form of mind control not unlike Chadwick's own mind control chip in order to hide from the perceptions of Don Maccaroni and Chadwick. When Chadwick began his assault on Panther, he grabbed Coatmon and hurled him at a group of troops, killing one of them. He was later shown being examined by a lone trooper as the Panthers began to retreat. Other Appearances Coatmon has had numerous appearances in things besides mainstream Chadwick Jones Presents, but he did not do anything of note in any of them, serving as a part of the background. The rule of thumb is that anything involving Chadwick Jones will inevitably involve Coatmon as well. In the Barney's Great Adventure review, he was the final character to die, falling off of his chair onto the floor. A Mist version of him was seen next to Mist Chadwick throughout the Snowbeast review, although this version of him does not have a coat and is not a hammerhead. In the current channel introduction video, Coatmon concludes the segment by zooming in to his face and glowing red. Category:Characters